This invention relates to a filtering device to be used on a drainpipe, such as the drainpipe of a sink. The filtering device of this invention is designed for periodic removal and replacement of the filter member and is therefore particularly adapted for sinks where the drainpipe is easily accessible.
In many environments, particularly a household, clogging of a drain system can be an inconvenient and expensive problem. While the problem is frequently solved by removal of the sink trap, the task is cumbersome and messy. Often the trap when replaced leaks and new gaskets must be obtained. Sometimes removal and cleaning of the trap does not resolve the problem and a plumber must be called with the attendant expense of a house call. Although clogged drains can also be relieved using a chemical drain cleaners, this is to be avoided as the chemicals are caustic and can damage pipe and fittings.
Additionally, removal of the sink trap to recover lost articles such as rings or contact lenses is a chore. Frequently, lightweight items may be flushed beyond the trap and lost before the sink can be plugged or the water flow stopped.
Several prior art devices have been suggested for filtering or straining drain water to remove hair and other debris that may otherwise lead to a plugged drain. Some of the devices provide for recovery of lost items. These devices require modification or replacement of the sink trap. In most areas, building codes prevent the modification or replacement of a trap with an unapproved filtering device incorporated into the trap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drainpipe filter kit that can be installed in the drainpipe above the trap without modification of the trap. The filter kit includes a manifold drainpipe that is modified to include a side canister having a replaceable filter member. The canister is preferably of clear plastic material to allow visual inspection of the filter member. The canister is easily separated from the drainpipe to retrieve trapped items or replace the filter. These and other features of the drainpipe filter kit are described in greater detail hereafter.